Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Vs. Power Rangers Super Megaforce Winter Vacation Combining Special/Transcript
(This episode begins at Harwood County) *'Tyler': Alright! Let's go try out this city's famous foods. *'Koda': What is this place? *'Riley Griffin': It's called Harwood County. *'Kendall Morgan': What a nice city. *'Tyler': Yeah. *(X-Borgs and Neo-Damaras arrives) *'Tyler': I thought there no enemies. *'Koda': They don't look like our enemies... I think. *(Troy Burrows, Emma Goodall, Jake Hollings, Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Robo Knight and Orion arrives) *'Troy Burrows': It's Morphin Time! *'Tyler': It's Morphin Time! Dino Charger... *'Chase, Koda, Ivan, Tyler, Shelby, Riley, Dr. Morgan and Kandell': Ready! *'Mecha Voice': T-Rex Charger, engage! Para Charger, engage! Stego Charger, engage! Raptor Charger, engage! Tricera Charger, engage! Plesio Charger, engage! *'Emma, Jake, Orion, Troy, Noah and Gia': Go, Go, Megaforce! Ha! *'Chase, Koda, Ivan, Tyler, Shelby, Riley, Dr. Morgan and Kandell': Energize!...Unleash the Power! *'Emma, Jake, Orion, Troy, Noah and Gia': Huh? *'Chase, Koda, Ivan, Tyler, Shelby, Riley, Dr. Morgan and Kandell': Eh? *(Chase, Koda, Ivan, Tyler, Shelby, Riley, Dr. Morgan, Kandell, Emma, Jake, Orion, Troy, Noah and Gia transform into Dino Charge Rangers and Mega Rangers) *'Dino Charge Rangers and Mega Rangers': Eh?! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Power Rangers Dino Supercharge! *'Dino Charge Red Ranger and Super Megaforce Red': Vs! *'Super Mega Rangers': Power Rangers Super Megaforce! *'Dino Charge Rangers and Super Mega Rangers': Winter Vacation Combining Special! *'Megaforce Red': Dinosaurs that go to the civilians. *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': A civilians with an different suits. *'Megaforce Red and Dino Charge Red Ranger': Who are you? *'Neo-Damaras': Who are you guys?! *'Dino Charge Red Ranger and Megaforce Red': No, who are you?! *'Neo-Damaras': We are the Alliance! *'Megaforce Red': The Alliance... *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Alliance... What's that? *'Neo-Damaras': If you try to interfere with our plan... ...then I will summon m allies! Come forth. Alliance monster! *(Furio arrives) *'Megaforce Red': Furio! *'Damaras': Oh... I screwed up. *(Furio and Neo-Damaras are fighting each other) *'Dino Charge Green Ranger': Hey, what's going on? *'Megaforce Yellow': Fighting among allies? *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': I don't know what's going on, but let's go! *'Megaforce Red': I'm going too! *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': You're open. *(Dino Charge Blue Ranger shoots X-Borgs, Furio and Damaras) *(Dino Charge Rangers, Mega Rangers, Neo-Damaras, Furio and X-Borgs are fighting each other) *'Dino Charge Pink Ranger': Stay away! *'Megaforce Red': Let's power up! *'Mega Rangers': Super Mega Mode! *(Mega Rangers transform into Super Mega Rangers) *'Super Megaforce Red': Let's use these to finish them! *'Super Mega Rangers': Legendary Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury! Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed! *(Super Mega Rangers transform into Green Chameleon Warrior, Black Lion Warrior, Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger and Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger) *(Super Mega Rangers as Green Chameleon Warrior, Black Lion Warrior, Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger and Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger and X-Borgs are fighting each other) *'Super Megaforce Green (As Black Lion Warrior)': Roar! Ow! *'Super Megaforce Pink (As Green Chameleon Warrior)': Are you okay? *'Super Megaforce Green (As Black Lion Warrior)': Ow, ow, ow. *'Super Megaforce Blue (As Jungle Fury Blue Ranger)': Shall we do Legendary Super Sonic? *'Super Mega Rangers (As Green Chameleon Warrior, Black Lion Warrior, Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger and Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger)': Legendary Ranger Mode, Super Sonic! *(Super Mega Rangers as Green Chameleon Warrior, Black Lion Warrior, Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger and Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger transform into Super Sonic Rangers) *(Super Mega Rangers as Super Sonic Rangers and X-Borgs are fighting each other) *'Super Megaforce Red (As Super Sonic Red)': Super Sonic Ball! *'Super Megaforce Green (As Super Sonic Black)': Troy! *'Super Megaforce Red (As Super Sonic Red)': Take this! *'Super Megaforce Blue (As Super Sonic Blue)': So that's how you want it? *'Super Mega Rangers (As Supersonic Rangers)': Legendary Ranger Mode, RPM, get in gear! *(Super Mega Rangers as Supersonic Ranges transform into RPM Rangers) *(Super Mega Rangers as RPM Rangers attacks X-Borgs) *'Super Mega Rangers (As RPM Rangers)': Legendary Ranger Mode, Battalion! *(Super Mega Rangers transform into Battalion Rangers) *'Super Mega Rangers (As Battalion Rangers)': Big Explosion! *'Super Megaforce Green (As Black Battalion Ranger)': Let's use the Sixth Ranger Mode! *'Super Megaforce Red (As Red Battalion Ranger)': Sounds good. *'Super Mega Rangers (As Battalion Rangers)': Legendary Ranger Mode, In Space! Mighty Morphin! Time Force! Dino Thunder! Mystic Force! *(Super Mega Rangers as Battalion Rangers transform into Silver Space Ranger (Female), Green Power Ranger, Quantum Ranger, White Dino Ranger (Female) and Solaris Knight) *(Super Mega Rangers as Silver Space Ranger (Female), Green Power Ranger, Quantum Ranger, White Dino Ranger (Female) and Solaris Knight and Neo-Damaras are fighting each other) *'Neo-Damaras': You guys cannot beat me! *(Super Megaforce Yellow as Silver Space Ranger (Female) and Super Megaforce Blue as Solaris Knight shoots Neo-Damaras) *'Super Megaforce Green (As Green Power Ranger)': Leave it to me! This way! Dragon Dagger! *(Super Megaforce Green as Green Power Ranger slashes Neo-Damaras) *'Super Megaforce Yellow (As Silver Space Ranger (Female))': How about this! *'Super Mega Rangers': Legendary Ranger Mode, Yellow! *(Super Mega Rangers as Silver Space Ranger (Female), Green Power Ranger, Quantum Ranger, White Dino Ranger (Female) and Solaris Knight transform into Megaforce Yellow, Yellow Wind Ranger, Yellow Squadron Ranger, Yellow Overdrive Ranger, Yellow Wild Force Ranger and Yellow Power Ranger) *'Super Megaforce Red (As Yellow Wild Force Ranger)': Yellow Wild Force Ranger! *'Super Megaforce Blue (As Yellow Power Ranger)': Yellow Power Ranger! *'Super Megaforce Yellow (As Yellow Overdrive Ranger)': Yellow Overdrive Ranger! *'Super Megaforce Green (As Yellow Wind Ranger)': Yellow Wind Ranger! *'Super Megaforce Pink (As Megaforce Yellow)': Megaforce Yellow! *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Yellow Squadron Ranger)': Yellow Squadron Ranger! *'Neo-Damaras': What?! All yellow! *'Super Megaforce Yellow (As Yellow Overdrive Ranger)': Prepare yourselves! Drive Claws! *(Super Megaforce Yellow as Yellow Overdrive Ranger slashes X-Borgs) *'Super Megaforce Green (As Yellow Wind Ranger)': Ninja Sword! *(Super Megaforce Green as Yellow Wind Ranger slashes X-Borgs) *'Super Megaforce Blue (As Yellow Power Ranger)': Power Daggers! *(Super Megaforce Blue as Yellow Power Ranger slashes X-Borgs) *'Super Megaforce Pink (As Megaforce Yellow)': Rockrush, activate! *(Super Megaforce Pink as Megaforce Yellow summons Rockrush and attacks X-Borgs) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Yellow Squadron Ranger)': Legendary Rod! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Yellow Squadron Ranger slashes X-Borgs) *'Super Megaforce Red (As Yellow Wild Force Ranger)': Eagle Claw! *(Super Megaforce Red as Yellow Wild Force Ranger slashes X-Borgs) *'Super Megaforce Yellow (As Yellow Overdrive Ranger)': Guys. Let's try this! It's a Battle Rangers. *'Super Megaforce Pink (As Megaforce Yellow)': Oh, is that so? *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Yellow Squadron Ranger)': Yeah! No, no. That's a bit wron- *'Super Megaforce Red (As Yellow Wild Force Ranger)': Anyway, let's go! *'Super Megaforce Blue (As Yellow Power Ranger)': Sure. *'Super Mega Rangers (As Megaforce Yellow, Yellow Wind Ranger, Yellow Overdrive Ranger, Yellow Wild Force Ranger and Yellow Power Ranger)': Legendary Ranger Mode, Battle! *(Super Mega Rangers as Megaforce Yellow, Yellow Wind Ranger, Yellow Overdrive Ranger, Yellow Wild Force Ranger and Yellow Power Ranger transform into Battle Rangers) *(Super Mega Rangers as Battle Rangers and Neo-Damaras are fighting each other) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Yellow Squadron Ranger)': It's wrong, but... ...I guess they're enjoying themselves. Guess it's okay. Oh, let me join too! Troy! Jake! Let me borrow your Legendary Ranger Keys! *'Super Megaforce Red (As Red Japan Ranger)': Huh? Here! *'Super Megaforce Green (As Black Kenya Ranger)': Huh? I guess...] *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Yellow Squadron Ranger)': Got them! Alright... Jignle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell... Jingle bell- Alright! Did it! Legendary Ranger Mode, Christmas! *(Super Megaforce Silver as Yellow Squadron Ranger transform into Super Megaforce Christmas) *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Super Megaforce Christmas)': A holy transformation that happens once a year! Red and green... Super Megaforce Christmas! *'Super Megaforce Pink (As Pink America Ranger)': Oh my. *'Super Megaforce Blue (As Blue France Ranger)': You really can do anything, can't you? *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Super Megaforce Christmas)': Merry Christmas! Alright! *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Orange Cossack Ranger)': Alright. About time we finished them off. *'Super Megaforce Rangers (As Battle Rangers)': Pentaforce! *'Super Megaforce Silver (As Super Megaforce Christmas)': Super Megaforce Christmas Slash! *'Super Mega Rangers (As Battle Rangers)': Battle! *(Super Mega Rangers as Battle Rangers and Super Megaforce Silver as Super Megaforce Christmas shoots and slash X-Borgs) ---- *(Transformed back into Super Mega Rangers) *'Super Megaforce Red': Oh, wait a moment! Hey! *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Who are these guys? *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger': I don't know what's going on either. *'Super Megaforce Yellow, Super Megaforce Pink, Super Megaforce Blue and Super Megaforce Green': Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai, Mystic Force, S.P.D., Operation Overdrive! *(Super Megaforce Yellow, Super Megaforce Pink, Super Megaforce Blue and Super Megaforce Green transform into Red Samurai Ranger (Female), White Mystic Ranger. S.P.D. Shadow Ranger and Sentinel Knight) *'Dino Charge Pink Ranger': Just who is who?! *'Neo-Damaras': That's my line! *'Super Megaforce Yellow (As Red Samurai Ranger (Female))': Fire Smasher Cannon Blast Mode! *(Super Megaforce Yellow as Red Samurai Ranger (Female) shoots Neo-Damaras) *'Super Megaforce Blue (As S.P.D. Shadow Ranger)': Jake! *'Super Megaforce Green (As Sentinel Knight)': Right! Oh, ow, ow, ow! *(Super Megaforce Green as Sentinel Knight transform into Sentinel Sword) *(Super Megaforce Blue as S.P.D. Shadow Ranger slashes X-Borgs) *(Transformed back into Super Megaforce Blue) *'Super Megaforce Pink': Jake! *'Neo-Damaras': You guys are so annoying! Bye! *(Neo-Damaras runs away) *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': He left. *(Transformed back into Chase, Koda, Ivan, Tyler, Shelby, Riley, Dr. Morgan, Kandell, Emma, Jake, Orion, Noah and Gia) *'Riley Griffin': Looks like he ran. *'Koda': Yeah. *'Orion': Who are you people? *'Koda': We're Power Rangers Dino Charge, put simply- *'Riley Griffin': Hey! Can you tell me what's going on in this city? *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Oh, no! I've gotten lost somewhere. *(Transformed back into Tyler and Troy) *'Tyler': Eh? Oh, what happened to that Furio? *'Troy Burrows': It got away. I'm Tyler Burrows. Who are you? *'Tyler': Tyler Navarro. *(At Ernie's BrainFreeze) *'Shelby': Delicious! *'Ernie': Isn't it? Thanks for the compliment. Alright, let me treat you to one more service! Prepare a parfait. *'Jake Holling': I see. So you come to this city. *'Riley Griffin': That's right. Anyway, what's with those Alliance guys? *'Noah Carver': This is heard of Alliance. We don't know what they're after... *'Chase': Really? *'Orion': But we can't ignore them if they're here. *'Noah Carver': Didn't you see it? *(Back with Troy) *'Troy Burrows': Yeah. *(At Ernie's BrainFreeze) *'Koda': That'd be a disaster. That's a way big disaster! *'Riley Griffin': Koda! You know what I'm going to say. *'Koda': I know. *'Jake Holling': So we have to think of something before that happens. *'Shelby': Thanks for the meal. *'Jake Holling, Noah Carver, Orion, Chase, Koda, Riley Griffin, Matt and Dr. Morgan': Eh? *'Ernie': Eh?! *'Kandell Morgan': Really? *'Ernie': Really?! *'Emma Goodall': It is. *'Jake Holling, Noah Carver, Orion, Chase, Koda, Riley Griffin, Matt and Dr. Morgan': Really? *'Ernie': Really...? *'Shelby': Let's go! *'Emma Goodall': It's not time for that... *'Kendall Morgan': Can't be helped. Let's go. *'Shelby': Alright! *'Jake Holling, Noah Carver, Orion, Chase, Koda, Riley Griffin, Matt and Dr. Morgan': (To the audience) They're going. *'Kendall Morgan': Koda. *'Koda': Eh? *'Kendall Morgan': Take care of the bill. *'Koda': Wait! Eh? Kendall! Why?! *'Jake Holling': Thank you for the meal. *'Noah Carver': But aren't you worried about Tyler? *'Riley Griffin': Tyler'll be alright. And Troy is with him, right? *'Troy Burrows': I'll be going now. *'Tyler': Wait a moment. What are you going to do next? *'Troy Burrows': Find that monster and defeat it, of course. *'Tyler': Of course! I knew you'd say that! Then... Let's go! *'Troy Burrows': Eh? Where? *'Tyler': Come on! *'Koda': Oh, Tyler? *'Tyler': Oh, Chase, Koda, Riley Griffin, Matt and Dr. Morgan. Good timing. Where're Emma, Gia, Shelby and Kendell? *'Shelby': Oh, how cute! *'Emma Goodall': Isn't she a bit easygoing considering what happened? *'Kendall Morgan': Well, she is easygoing. But that's not all to her. *'Tyler': Let's all help Troy. They're not our enemies, but let's all beat that monster. *'Koda': Yeah. If we work together, we can beat any enemy! *'Tyler': Alright,! Troy, let's go! *'Troy Burrows': No! *'Tyler': Eh? *'Troy Burrows': Sorry, but this city's problems aren't your concern. *'Riley Griffin': That's true... *'Troy Burrows': Tyler. You have your own priorities, right? *'Tyler': Troy... *(At Command Center) *'Gosei': The Alliance? What's that supposed to be? *'Tensou': I don't know either. *'Gosei': The Alliance... Tensou... I think you're fatigued. *(At outside) *'Neo-Damaras': Come forth. Alliance monster! *(Furio arrives) *'Neo-Damaras': Another mistake! *'Riley Griffin': I think I understand him. *'Tyler': What do you mean? *'Riley Griffin'" What if we asked Troy to help us fight our enemies? But he has something else important to do. *'Tyler': That... *'Kendall Morgan': Tyler, the monster from before is at the shopping mall! *'Tyler': What? Okay! I'll consider my priorities and what's important later! *'Riley Griffin': Man... that's just like Tyler. *'Koda': Let's go too. *(At outside) *'Shelby': This way! Run for it! *'Kendall Morgan': Hurry! Run! Watch out! Tyler! *'Tyler': Sorry for being late. Category:Transcripts